1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for removing and installing fuses in high voltage metal-enclosed switchgear, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a unique tool for permitting removal and installation of fuses in high voltage metal-enclosed switchgear that isolates the tool operator from the charged electrical portions within the metal-enclosed switchgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements for removing and installing fuses in high voltage metal-enclosed switchgear are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,509 - Bernatt, entitled "METAL-ENCLOSED LOOP SWITCHES WITH DRAWOUT FUSES, FUSE ISOLATOR SWITCHES AND GROUND SWITCHES", issued Apr. 27, 1971 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention illustrates one type of drawer mounted fuse arrangement which permits the fuses to be removed for testing and/or replacement by sliding a drawer out of the metal-enclosed switchgear. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,559 - Rogers, entitled "INTERLOCKING FUSE AND SWITCH SYSTEM FOR DISTRIBUTION OF ELECTRICAL POWER" and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, illustrates a similar drawer mounted arrangement. Such drawer mounted arrangements do not always provide sufficient flexibility in electrically isolating and removing individual fuses from their respective circuits. Accordingly, it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide means for isolating a single fuse of a three-phase three-fuse system so that a single fuse may be removed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,381 - Bernatt, et al., entitled "INTEGRAL FUSE AND SWITCH SUPPORT FOR METAL-ENCLOSED SWITCHGEAR," issued Oct. 15, 1974, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses such a system for permitting individual removal of individual fuses.
However, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide a fuse handling tool which completely isolates the tool operator from the charged electrical portions on the inside of the switchgear, and which also permits the tool operator to engage the fuse and isolate the fuse from the high voltage supply circuit with a single error free operation.